Owen's Revelation
by badly-knitted
Summary: Owen knows he loves Tosh as a friend, but one night he has a revelation. Companion piece to yesterday's fic 'Sweet Awakening'. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Owen's Revelation – Companion piece to 'Sweet Awakening'

 **Author:** badly_knitted

 **Characters:** Owen, Tosh, OMC.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoilers:** Nada.

 **Summary:** Owen knows he loves Tosh as a friend, but one night he has a revelation.

 **Word Count:** 631

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'Torchwood, Owen, the moment he realises that he doesn't just love Tosh, he's IN LOVE with her,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters. They belong to the BBC.

.

 **DottyWho:** Thank you, I hope you'll enjoy this one too.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Owen loves Tosh; that goes without saying, which is a good thing because he's never said as much to her. Despite the crap way he often treats her, he still considers her to be one of his best friends; she has been practically since he started work at Torchwood Three. She's always there, willing to help out, and not just with things like computers, which are part of her job, but with autopsies and medical experiments too.

She's not the least bit squeamish, something he admires. Most of the women he shags would pass out if he asked them to help him cut up some weird, dead creature. Tosh simply asks interested and intelligent questions about what's inside and how it works. She's always fascinated by the inner workings of things.

He'll be the first to admit that her intelligence is a bit daunting. He knows he's smart, but intellectually, she's so far above him he practically needs a telescope, or a jetpack, to even get close. She's too good for him, but that's okay because they're just friends, so it's perfectly safe for him to love her for all the amazing things she is.

Brains and beauty, Tosh has got it all, so it's mystifying that she has such bad luck when it comes to love. Any guy, or girl for that matter, would be lucky to have her as their girlfriend, so when he sees her out on a date with a guy she met on the internet, when he says hello, and when the guy she's with grabs her arm, hurting her, and tells her she shouldn't be talking to another man because she's with him, Owen sees red.

He punches the bastard out, then knees him in the nuts, tells him if he ever lays so much as a finger on Tosh again, he'll rip it, or any other offending part of the guy's anatomy, off with his bare hands. "I'm a doctor," he informs the guy writhing on the ground, trying to draw breath into spasming lungs. "I can do it so you won't bleed to death; you'll just wish you had."

Nobody but nobody hurts his Toshiko.

It hits Owen like a brick and suddenly he feels like the guy on the ground, fighting for breath even as he steers Tosh away with one gentle hand to the small of her back. He'd defend her to the death against all comers because he doesn't just love Tosh, his friend, he's in love with this beautiful, amazing, wonderful woman, even though he doesn't deserve her.

"Thank you, Owen," Tosh whispers as he leads her away from her erstwhile date. "Why do I always attract people like that? I don't know what's wrong with me." She sounds so forlorn it breaks his heart.

He takes her hand in his, ignoring the pain from his bruised and split knuckles. Mister charmless had a jaw that felt like a brick wall, even though the way he went down so hard, it must have been made of glass.

"There's nothin' wrong with you, Tosh. You're beautiful, kind, caring, brilliant, and completely amazing. Fact is, you're perfect; that idiot had no right to treat you like that. He didn't deserve you."

Tosh blushes faintly at the compliments. "Sometimes I think I'll never find someone to love me."

"You already have, he's just been too much of an idiot to realise how much you mean to him." Owen stops beneath a streetlight and turns Tosh towards him. "I love you, Tosh, I really do. I know I can be a thoughtless, selfish bastard, and I'll never be perfect, but if you'll give me a chance, I'll do my best to make you happy."

Tosh's dazzling smile is the only answer he needs.

.

The End


End file.
